Snapping With Style
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: Harry Potter, fed up with Ron and Mione, unleashes anger and a secret or more. Possibility of a story beginning. Rating and genre change will occur if it is continued as a chaptered fic.
1. A Potion Destroyed, Illusions Tattered

**A/N:** This, is my gift to myself.. an early one as my birthday is Wednesday. ^_^ I'm writing my next chapter for A Different Song and Dance, which is rough with Dad using my computer and hogging it. Stories don't translate well for me from paper to computer, always over complicates 'em. It's a crazy idea, this fic, that may lead to a possible chaptered crossover between Harry Potter and the anime D-Gray Man. So if you guys like it, lemme know if it should become more than a randomly put up one shot. I adore you guys who take the time to read fics, as well as those who review, follow, and favorite. I love you all and hope you can enjoy this random thing. ^.^

**Summary:** Harry Potter, fed up with Ron and Mione, unleashes anger and a secret or more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own D-Gray Man... which is mentioned and hinted at in this. If you don't know it, I'd recommend at least seeing the anime cuz it's made of awesome! ^.^

**Warnings: **Harry snaps so minor ish cuss words, a boyfriend is spoken of so m/m. Harry is as straight as a circle or a gay pride parade flag. Deal with it or hit the back button. Love is love and you can't control who you fall in love with no matter gender or race. Oh! Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore may be bashed or softly bashed in this. All three annoy me today, so yes, bash 'em was a good suggestion from plot bunnies. Questionable ending. Short as all get out at 1,798 words. I wince in pain at that number. It's normally past 4,000 words at least. Ugh. Enjoy?

_**/**_

They were all tap. dancing. forcefully. on his very last, very raw, nerve. The last straw was when they, his very own supposed best mates, sabotaged his potion. The highly volatile mastery level potion had been one ingredient away from a five minute simmer, two minute cool down, and bottling for shipment via Professor Snape when a random ingredient, followed by another that was just as random, plopped neatly into the almost finished potion he'd been working on for an entire bloody MONTH. Casting a containment spell on his potion in just enough time to save everybody from their near death situation even as he leveled a Snape-worthy scowl at the two that he had once considered his friends until this very moment, Harry James Potter waits for his precious time and effort to blow up before lowering the containment ward and planning to viciously rip the two's heads off. The class that had managed to see what happened, stares in silent horror at the boy hero, all knowing that a Snape expression on a Potter's face could not be a good thing at all.. and they were right.

Harry steps closer to Hermione and Ron, who were both wearing satisfied expressions that they finally managed to get his attention to be fully trained upon them, and hisses angrily, his voice icy and brittle and filled with hatred that had never been heard outside of a conversation about Voldemort or Dumbledore. The twosome are oblivious to their classmates who, upon hearing Harry echo their professor in voice and tone, backed away to the walls as if to hide from the coming confrontation. The Professor in question simply settles in behind his desk, his arms crossed over his chest, and a dark smirk curling his lips. Which, admittedly did nothing to reassure those who he thought of as intelligent enough to get the hell away from the pissed off boy.

"I don't care for your whining, nor do I care for the fact that all you have done for months now has been to berate me on not being a good friend! You just blew up a potion that I have been creating and brewing for an entire month that was almost in the last stage. One more ingredient, time to simmer and cool and it would have been finished. No, you blow it up in a childish attempt to pull my attention from my key to a Mastery in Potions onto the two of you. A Mastery... or two childishly motivated insignificant leeches who care only for fame and the position and status that being the friends of a celebrity can bring them... I wonder which I would have chosen had I gotten the choice?" He levels a sneer at them that makes Hermione flinch and begin to look worried. "Oh wait, I DID CHOOSE! I chose my Mastery over your pathetic whining and badgering and prodding and leech-like behavior. I mean, I know I'm sexy and all, but do I really need to tech the two of you how to be content with one another under the sheets just to get some peace?"

Ron bristles as Hermione's expression turns horrified. "We're your best mates Harry and you've been ignoring us and refusing to speak to us since the beginning of the semester! You're always gone from the dorms and your trunk's not even there! We only see you when you come to visit Neville and Seamus and Dean and the Creevey brothers! So either you've got a girlfriend who is a goddess in bed that you see every night, or there's some important bit of information we've not been told! Friends tell friends things Harry! It's not right for you to keep secrets from us! Ruining your potion was our last hope!"

Snape's dark brows raise and his lips curve in silent amusement as he feels Harry's magic ready for a random burst. The boy was understandably pissed off by his potion bowing up, why push their luck and expect to be justified in it? Hell, even Harry's hair was sticking up as the back fur of a cat does when the contrary creatures are irritated.

Harry, who had been angry before, growls at the morons before him. "You listen and you listen well because I will only tell you this once." His tone is downright death, "If you so much as speak my first name within my hearing ever again I will kill you both with my bare hands, just for ruining my hard work for your own stupidity. Furthermore, from this day forward, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are nothing to me outside of classmates and fellow Gryffindors for as long as those positions do so last. I, Harold Severin Snape-Prince do so vow, by my magic and yours, so mote it be!"

Silencing them when they begin to protest through the light of magic sealing his vow and sealing them, as they were affected in it, into following his wishes least they lose their magic. He sneers at them as his glamours fade, messy hair falling in soft auburn waves to his shoulders, emerald eyes no longer hidden by glasses as those, too, are taken from his face, and chiseled features that spoke of a young man who was his father's twin, but for the softening touches of his mother a well as her coloring and nose. He was handsome in a beautiful and classic type of way that had their hidden classmates staring in awe at the vision. "As for where my trunk as gone Weasley, it's in my room inside of my father's quarters where it has been since the day we found out that I was hidden from my own father. I have been, every night during this semester of schooling, with my father, doing my work, studying for my Potions Mastery, and collapsing after I've finished my studies in my bed all alone. I have a parent now that I am taking the time to get to truly know, a godbrother that I am also taking some time for, as well as a boyfriend to write to every day. Excuse me if I seem to hate the two of you for lying from the beginning of our friendship just to steal the Potter fortune and ride on the fame of being the friends of the Boy-Who-Lived, but I have better things to do than play patty-cake on the playground of elementary school with two children who choose to ride someone else's coat tails to their future rather than earn it and fight for it on their own. And no Ronald, I do not have everything handed to me. I've been beaten, starved, and have had to learn to survive being treated worse than house elves by muggles since the night I was left on their doorstep as a one year old. I have fought for EVERYTHING in my life and earned things that I am damn proud of. Now, I have what I have always treasured most, a family."

"You think of possessions as wealth Weasel and that's where you are poor. Possessions are nothing compared to a family who loves you, supports you, bugs the hell out of you, gives you hell, and stands by you even when you know you don't deserve it. Nev, Seamus, Dean, and both Creevey brothers are my best mates. That's why I take the time to visit them. I also visit Luna, Susan, Hannah, Draco, and Blaise. I alternate days so no one gets overlooked. They are my closest friends, and they are friends I know will stand by me and pull me back up on my feet because they care about me, Harry, not because of adventure and danger and fame. Seems I've found the right sort of friends after all, and that Dray was right about the two of you not being the right sort. You're on my ass because I cut you and the Order and Dumbledore out of my vaults and made you three specifically repay everything ever stolen for you or gifted to you that was no one else's but mine and my father's to gift. So get over it, get out of my life, and good riddance to bad rubbish. I have a potion to clean up and start the arduous month-long task of brewing AGAIN thanks to you dunderheads and your idiotic ideas of a good diversionary tactic. My father be less lenient on the both of you than Filch give permission to torture naughty students as he did in his version of the 'good ole days'."

When the silencing charm is take off, Hermione speaks up softly. "Y-You never did say who your boyfriend is Harry. I just... wondered is all."

Harry glances at the girl for a moment before he answers, "His name is Yuu Kanda. You wouldn't know him unless you're friends with an Exorcist of the Black Order. Before anyone else decides to ask, I met him when father and I took a trip to Italy for the summer hols. We helped them with one mission and the Black Order is apparently going to try and recruit us. They've said that they'll help us with our Dark Lord problem if they can, so you might meet him later in the year but I doubt they'll be able to help with anyone on that side who isn't truly evil. Now, whether you lot mind or not, I have a mastery potion to recreate."

As Severus stands and calls the class back to order, Harry cleans up his station and wonders if Yuu and his friends would be able to help without getting killed themselves. He couldn't turn down the aide without the threat of Mugen at his neck via his protective boyfriend, but the man would not be able to keep him from worrying. Harry smiles though, at hearing his father berate the two who messed up his potion, as well a the picture he could easily call up in his mind of the handsome Japanese man with the long black hair and cobalt eyes. Merlin save them all if the Order did decide to get involved in this war. Although... the house elves were probably going to worship Allen Walker. The boy could possibly be the only person able to clean a tray for one that the house elves filled with food for twenty in one sitting. He was sure, as he went about starting his potion to brewing again and mourning the time already lost in having it completed, that this year at Hogwarts' would be the best and craziest yet. Well, at least Hermione and Ron were dealt with, so that was one less worry... for now anyway...

**/**

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed... heh, if you think it should be continued from here, I shall do my best. I think it might actually help me in updating A Different Song And Dance more quickly. My ideas seem to sort themselves out when I 'multitask'. So yeah, wanna see more? Lemme know. ^.^ By follow or review is probably your best bet. I answer to both. ^_^


	2. Komui vs Albus: Disadvantage Old Goat

**A/N:** So... due to the awesome response for this one... I decided to update as quickly as I could because you guys ad gals are made of so much awesome that I just couldn't resist. So, out of my happy vibe via my loverlie readers... a chapter! ^.^ enjoy dears!

**Summary:** Harry Potter, fed up with Ron and Mione, unleashes anger and a secret or more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own D Gray Man. If you don't know it, I'd recommend at least seeing the anime cuz it's made of awesome! ^.^

**Warnings:** Harry is as straight as a circle or a gay pride parade flag. Deal with it or hit the back button. Love is love and you can't control who you fall in love with no matter gender or race.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

After two weeks of being followed by the troublesome twosome, Harry was glad to have his father give them so many detentions that Ron and Hermione didn't have the free time needed to stalk him. He had completed his assignments for the week as soon as they'd been given by his professors. With them out of the way, he'd had plenty of time to focus on his Mastery Potion. Though it had annoyed the hell out of him, Harry found that the original potion the morons destroyed had actually needed to be tweaked a bit and had corrected his notes accordingly. Well, at least they'd managed to prove themselves to be useful, for once, in the years since he'd first met them.

With a sigh, Harry completes his estimated number of stirs and sets a timer on his wand to let him know when the next ingredient is to be added to the brewing potion. Harry wonders absently, and not for the first time that evening, where his father is. It wasn't like Severus to let his son brew in their private lab alone. The man was always there to help with ingredients, be an extra eye, and give advice where needed. So where, exactly had the man gone that cut into their special lab time they used for bonding? Harry closes the door to the lab gently and makes his way to the bath as he shrugs off his protective cloak. After hours over a steaming hot cauldron, his hair was greasy and he didn't like it. And so, Harry calmly goes about enjoying his bath time.

_**\Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about dancing in the rain./**_

Severus Snape, though worried about his son working on his potion alone, is amused by the almost gentlemanly battle of wills going on between Komui Lee and Albus Dumbledore. He knew that Albus was no match for Komui, yet gave his employer no indication of his coming loss. He stood against the wall beside his son's very much missed and thoroughly beloved Yu Kanda. Standing behind the comfortably seated Komui are Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman. Settled in the chair beside Komui is Lenalee Lee, Komui's beloved little sister. As his son happened to be an Accommodator of Innocence atop his magical prowess, Severus knew the reason the dark haired man dressed in white was so stubborn about things being done the way he wished them to be. An Accommodator who was well versed in the Magical Arts and was powerful in them was a precious commodity. It was also very much possible that this was a test given to Komui's team to figure out whether or not there was enough evil within humanity to allow the innocence to work on a person who was rotten to the very heart and deserved just punishment. He was honestly curious in his own way about what all Accommodators could do.

The smooth, cultured, voice very bluntly tells Albus Dumbledore the last thing the manipulative old man does not wish to hear. "While my team of Exorcists reside in this castle, they are to stay with either Severus or Harold Snape-Prince for the duration of their mission. As they all know the Snape-Princes well through both their aide given us this past summer as young Harold's relationship with Kanda, I feel it best that they stay with those they are most comfortable with."

Albus objects as calmly as he possibly can. "But surely they would be more comfortable in their own suite. It would do no harm for them to make new friends while they are here. They may not enjoy living with our most disagreeable professor. Severus is not the easiest person to converse or live with, after all. Harry has only recently found his father and would likely enjoy his own time with Severus to bond with the man properly as parent and child. Having your exorcist team staying within their quarters may not be a welcome idea, nor an ideal situation for their growing relationship."

Severus smirks and drawls out calmly, "Harry and I would welcome these people into our quarters Albus. We know them well and have stayed in close quarters with them before. You might even say that we are quite accustomed to one another's quirks and needs regarding all of our unique personal situations. My relationship with my son actually improved thanks to their having been around at that time. That said Headmaster, and speaking for both my son and I, I highly doubt that their presence will be a bother to us and our growing bond. As for their preferences in living situation while residing in this castle... well, I shall leave it to them to speak their wishes that you are so very worried about."

The masked glower the old man sends his way only makes Severus smirk even more than he already was. Allen is the one who pulls the man's attention away from the Potions Master and onto himself. The young man is obviously amused. "Pardon me sir, but after living with Kanda I'm sure Severus is an angel in comparison. You have no idea how often we get threatened with his sword on a weekly, if not daily, basis. Kanda will be only slightly less disagreeable when he's around Harry. It is Harry who keeps him calm and puts him in the mood to be less temperamental than usual."

Lavi, agreeing with Allen, chimes in with a matter-of-fact, "Apparently Harry's the only one able to keep Yu calm enough to squash his deadly bouts of anger. I believe that I speak for us all when I tell you that we would much rather stay with Severus and Harry than be left to our own devices. Better a friendly face to help us settle in than a stranger to ask question that we would either rather not answer, or may not be able to answer without permission from our superiors. There are too many possible problems with not having the safety of the most hated professor in this school as an escort. The students know to fear this man, and will stay away from us if we seem to be good friends with him. There are those who will still be 'brave' enough to approach us, but with Severus around it will be easier for us to get away from those students without having to us undue force on innocent children."

Kanda snorts softly, "For once, the Moyashi, baka Usagi, and I are in agreement. Should you be foolish enough to deny me a room in the quarters my Harry resides in with his father, I will introduce you to Mugen."

Severus, seeing the Headmaster's movements, drawls almost lazily, "Should you harm or kill his beloved Yu, Albus, my son will leave your side more quickly than you can speak the word gone. You will also be seen as an enemy in league with Voldemort should you do anything to Kanda or the others. All here are treasured friends of ours. Harm them in any way and I will not save you from Harry's murderous rage, which you will do well not to incur. Betray them to Voldemort and nothing will save you from our wrath and the blood feud to follow."

Albus frowns but stops reaching for his hidden wand while his frown deepens at the all too innocent and happy smile curving the head of the Black Order's lips in an inexplicably devious manner. The irritatingly smooth voice is heard again as Komui speaks again. "It's settled between us then. They stay with Severus. They know their orders and are not to be bothered for any reason that Severus and Harry do not deem worthy of an exorcist's time. I may have to return to Headquarters, Headmaster, but I leave command of my team to Harry with Severus as his second. They are trusted. You; however, have proven yourself to be far too manipulative and accustomed to having your own way for you to be even remotely trustworthy in my eyes. I would strongly suggest that you follow my wishes to the letter, otherwise I order my team to return and bring the Snape-Prince family along with them. And you will be left to fix your own mess because, where Harold and Severus go, all of those loyal to them will follow. I advise you to think carefully before you speak and act. It's your words and actions that might leave you with the burden you force a young man to carry without a care or worry as to the wrongs you commit in doing such a thing."

Severus silently rejoices in seeing Dumbledore momentarily speechless. He knew he'd liked Komui for a reason. Thanks to years of experience with the old codger, Severus can hear the anger and defeat in Albus' voice. The man hated being cornered and loosing a possible pawn in the game of chess he made life out to be. "Then we have an agreement, Mr. Lee. Your team lives with Severus and his son for the duration of their stay here. I cannot continue to argue against what seems to be in their best interest. I do hope you all enjoy your stay at Hogwart's. I will be available should you need anything."

_**\If you're not confused, you're not paying attention. -Tom Peters/**_

Walking out of the bathroom dressed in black sweatpants and a white tank top, Harry rubs at his damp hair with the towel resting around his neck. Though barefoot, he walks with silent steps on stone floors into the livingroom. Hearing the distinctive sound of the portrait swinging open and covering a small yawn, he lazily calls out to his father, "Welcome back Dad. What kept you today? You missed out on the colorful sparks that popped out of the cauldron an hovered over my potion for a full minute before fizzling and dropping back into the cauldron."

Harry detects the amusement in his father's voice and wonders why the man seems to behaving fun with him. "And you missed out on a speechless Albus Dumbledore, Brat. I was called to the old goat's office at the request of our new guests. Apparently, Dumbledore is no match for one Komui Lee. He is also matchless against words spoken that are good sense and logic. He also lost out when Allen, Lavi, and Kanda spoke up as to the wishes of the team to follow their superior's mandate that they stay with the two they were already acquainted with."

Perking up at Kanda's name, Harry looks over at the entrance as the portrait closes and stares at the exorcists for a moment before his eyes land on his boyfriend and light up. He rushes over as the others step out of his way with grins on their faces and pounces on Kanda with a joyfully cried, "Yu!"

Kanda, having expected this, catches his Harry with a small smile and a soft chuckle heard only by Harry. "Hello Harry." Ignoring the others in the room, if only because he knew that they approved of and supported his relationship fully, he captures Harry's lip in a tender and loving kiss.

Harry smiles against Kanda's lips as he returns the kiss. He knew it to be his love's way of telling him just how much he'd been missed without so much as one word spoken aloud. His Yu was an intensely private person where the more tender emotions were concerned. Though other people would've never seen their relationship coming, it was Harry himself who thought them to be two men with wounded hearts, eyes that had seen too much far too early in their lives, and were lost until they'd found one another. Their relationship had also helped him with the relationship between he and his father. Severus had shocked him with his support of the two finding love in one another and learning to be together. He'd given his opinion and advice easily and had been Harry's rock to stand on when he needed that strength. He had also been the shoulder Harry shed his tears upon on the days he'd had to fight the man he'd fallen in love with for the ownership of the heart he had come to cherish. Yu Kanda was the most precious person in Harry's life, as well as the one who was closest to his heart. Harry was happy to have the man with him and not fighting his own feelings any longer. He didn't mind it that Kanda was only ever truly free with his emotions when they were alone, just that he was allowed to be close to the man and stand by his side.

Pulling out of the sweet kiss, Kanda looks over at Severus. "Would you mind it if we shared Harry's room?"

Severus smirks, "No, I would not mind it if the two of you shared a room. I have been able to trust the two of you before, and I shall not hesitate to do so now. Keep in mind that there is to be no sex life for the two of you until Harry turns seventeen as he will be seen as an adult by Wizarding Law."

Kanda is calm, even as it amuses him that Harry blushes at his father's words. Ah, virginity, it was fun to verbally exploit as he could make Harry and Allen blush at any time with a well-placed innuendo. "Of course. I would expect no less Severus. We will not overstep our boundaries."

Severus nods curtly. "Good." looking at the others, he states calmly, "We should all head on to bed. You will all need to be well rested to be able to get through the day you will likely be having tomorrow. The students will be filled with curiosity as to who you are and your purpose for being here. It will likely be a long day for all of you, and an even longer one for Harry and Kanda as they will likely bombard the two with questions about their relationship. They will wish to know every last detail and our loving couple will be the center of attention for an entire day unless Harry allows his beloved Yu to glower and threaten his classmates with Mugen." Looking at his son, he smirks lightly, "I trust you to take Kanda to your room and get some rest while I show the others to their rooms. Goodnight son. If you have any issues tomorrow, tell me and I shall handle them accordingly."

Harry, after wincing at the thought of being the center of attention AGAIN, grins at his father. "Goodnight Dad." Looking at the others, he smiles, "goodnight to you three as well. I hope that we can help you settle in well. I will be happy to give you all a tour of the castle tomorrow after classes and the next stage of my Mastery potion have been completed."

Lavi grins in his usual crookedly boyish way, "That will be something to look forward to then. This castle is interesting in its own way. There are hidden passages right?"

Harry laughs, "Many hidden passages and hidden rooms that are fun to discover and explore. We'll be sure to have fun with the tour."

And, as they all go off to bed, Harry prays that they won't find all of the secret passages because of the need to dodge every single last nosy student in the castle. It was not going to be a fun day... at all. Curled in his bed against Kanda's side, being held in his arms, Harry figures that, no matter how hard it is to get through the day they will have on the morrow, he could at least look forward to returning to their quarters and spending time with his friends... while in his beloved's arms once again. It was going to be a good school year for him with Kanda here rather than miles away.

_**\you guys are gonna get angry at meh... right after you read the next part! ^.^/**_

His father had been right, Harry reflected as he watched the complete and utter chaos that was going on right before his disbelieving emerald eyes. This, was indeed, going to be a LONG day.

_**\End of chapter!/**_

**A/N:** So... me ending this chapter there... nice right? Lol, hope you guys like it. Because of my father being the computer hog he is, I had to write out a good portion of this chapter with paper and pen. I hate having to transfer a story from paper and pen to computer if only because I second guess what I've already written and tend to make lots of changes that make it into something that is a far cry from what I spent my time handwriting. It makes that seem like wasted time and effort. I had this chapter begun on the lappytop, and actually had over 1,400 words typed up. Then I wrote out the chapter on paper and it changed so much that I decided to delete what had already been typed, type up what I wrote and add more to it, and turned a written by hand 1,375 words into a fleshed out 2,648 words. Feel loved people, cuz I don't do this often, if at all. ^_^ Love y'all! See ya in the next!


End file.
